Mallory's Big Seduction
by oneoneohohone
Summary: stacey's mom has got it going on! but mallory is going to steal him away. written for the babysitters100 challenge. oneshot.


"When will you be back?" I asked, poking my toe into the grass of Stacey's front yard.

Stacey opened the passenger's side door of her mother's car. "Two weeks. All of spring break." She hesitated, searching my face. "Was there something you needed, Mal?"

"No." I said, forcing a smile. "No, I'm fine. I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you, too." Stacey said, quickly dipping into the seat and closing the door. She rolled down the window. "Look, text me, ok? I don't want you to get lonely."

"I'll be fine." I said with another forced smile. The car pulled away quickly. Stacey had a train to New York City to catch.

Sigh. I wish I were doing something exciting for spring break. I came all the way home to discover that all of my sisters were off to camp, leaving just Nicky and the triplets. Jessi went to Jersey to spend time with her cousin. The rest of the BSC are off somewhere, and don't really keep in touch anymore, anyway. I was hoping that Stacey would be someone to hang out with, but she's off to Manhattan.

I'm alone.

* * *

><p>The first time I saw him, I was alone in my room.<p>

I was laying in my bed, reading a book. The window faces the back yard, and the back of Stacey's house. I simply glanced out my window, and there he was. Shaggy brown hair, no shirt, a couple tattoos. Leaning over Maureen, who was lounging in the sun on her back porch in a bikini. They both had bottles of beer in their hands.

I stared.

Not just because he was cute. And he was. Also young. I stared because it's amazing, sometimes, to watch adults when they don't know you see them. I didn't know Stacey's mom had a new, younger boyfriend. Really, I'd never even thought of her as anything but Stacey's mom. Looking at her now, I see a beautiful woman with large breasts nearly spilling out of her bikini, light blonde hair, getting a tan. And I see her boyfriend stroke her chest nonchalantly as he kisses her.

My interest piqued. Do they not know I can see them? What if they get dirty? I could not take my eyes away.

I watched, as Maureen laughed, and then allowed the man to pull her up by her arm. They kissed passionately, and he began leading her to the house. Smiling, and laughing, they made their way to the door. Maureen said something and ran inside. The man turned around, grinning.

And met my eyes.

I froze. I could not move. I had been caught spying.

The man didn't look mad. He merely wiggled his fingers in a little wave, winked, and turned to go in.

I watched the empty doorway for some time. Imagining. Were they having sex?

Leaning back against my pillow, I closed my eyes, picturing him again. Chest, abs, tattoos, wiggling fingers, wink, hair, eyes. I imagined him stroking _me._ Kissing _me._

I think I'll call him Johnny.

* * *

><p>He was back the next day. It was the same thing, the two of them giggling, fondling, drinking, and eventually going inside, grinning coyly at each other. Johnny didn't look at me this time. And I was glad.<p>

What was Johnny doing with Maureen, anyway? He had to be ten years younger than her, not much more than six or seven years older than me. I wonder if he looks older for his age. What if he's only twenty? If he's only twenty, he would date a fifteen-year-old. I mean, I'll be sixteen in May. That's practically an adult. I saw the way you waved at me, Johnny. You poor thing, stuck with that old woman . . .

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up early. I was going to look good for Johnny. I stepped into the nice, peaceful bathroom. It wasn't so bad, having all my sisters gone. I took a long shower and deep conditioned my hair, then spent over an hour blow-drying it straight. I put on makeup, which isn't easy when you have to sit so close to the mirror. I wish they would get me contacts. They never let me do anything.<p>

I threw open my closet in search of something sexy. Me? Sexy? Of course not. I'm almost sixteen but my parents buy me close meant for a toddler. I pawed through my T-shirts and found one that was tight. It was pink, but that would have to do. I cut the neckline so it would show to my bra, then stuffed my bra with socks to give myself cleavage. I looked at myself in the mirror, squinting for lack of glasses.

Good. Now I look at least eighteen. He won't catch me off guard this time.

* * *

><p>Today Johnny is sitting in the chair. Maureen comes out of the back door with a beer in each hand, and then sits in his lap. They kiss for a very long time, and I see Johnny slip his hand under her bikini top. She's getting a tan. I can see the lines.<p>

Maureen leans down and is kissing his neck when he glances my way. I can barely see, stupid glasses, but I lean forward in an attempt to push my breasts together and smile big. I wave my fingers at him, the way he did me. Johnny waves back. I think he smiled.

Later, it was getting dark. I remained at my window. I was looking at Maureen's bedroom window. The curtains were closed. I considered grabbing my dad's binoculars, to see what Johnny was doing. I don't want to leave, though. I see movement, in the crack, a shadow against the light. But that is all. As the night wears on, the light goes off, and I know it's time to stop.

Tomorrow I'll grab the binoculars.

* * *

><p>This time they are not outside. I don't blame them. It's raining. My hair is done again, as is my makeup. This time I'm only wearing a bra. It's a little bit lacy, probably the sexiest thing I own. I stuff it full, bring that cleavage forward, and search with my binoculars.<p>

There's a light in the kitchen. I keep my view trained on the kitchen and wait. After maybe an hour he walks in, opens the fridge. I realize with a start that he is naked. I didn't see anything, only the side of his bottom as he opened the door.

He glanced out the window.

Immediately I threw the binoculars down, leaned forward, and blew a kiss. I watched as the blur laughed. I picked the binoculars back up, and he was still looking at me. He blew a kiss back, and then made a "turn around" motion, still holding the refrigerator door in front of himself.

I turned. Only for a few seconds. When I turned back, he was gone.

* * *

><p>Now Johnny spends a lot of time glancing at my window. I'm always there, and always sexy. He smiles a lot, laughs sometimes. He hasn't told Maureen about me. She would definitely tell my mother. We're falling in love, though, for sure. I knew he didn't want to be with that old woman. He was modest, the day I caught him naked. So today, a week into our relationship, I'm going to make it so he doesn't feel embarrassed.<p>

I sat at my window at seven in the morning, wearing no shirt. I feel a little bad that I've deceived him about my breast size, but he won't care. He loves me for me. I still straightened my hair and left my glasses off, though.

I wait, watching, with my binoculars. He's there by ten. Normally he comes at nine. I wonder what the holdup was. I watch him an Maureen kissing in the doorway to the kitchen. I feel Johnny wanting to look at me, but he doesn't want to hurt her feelings. He's so sensitive. I can't wait for him to look. Today is the day he'll realize that he doesn't have to be shy anymore. He'll break it off with her, signal for me to meet him around the corner...

Johnny looks at me.

I throw down my binoculars and strike my most seductive pose, smiling. They are blurry, but I see him moving away from Maureen. Yes! Yes! Here he comes! I knew he loved me, I knew it!

Suddenly they rush inside the house. He can't wait to break up with her! Oh, Johnny, this is the best day of my life!

I stay in the window, binoculars back to my eyes. Johnny keeps glancing at me, looking away quickly, talking frantically. I see his hands moving. I can hear him. I just love her, Maureen. She is so much younger, so much sexier than you. Then they both disappear from view.

Here he comes! I jump up, running to my door, not thinking. My parents aren't home, my brothers are in the rec room playing video games. I can sneak him in!

The doorbell rang!

I ran down the stairs, knowing my life was going to be wonderful from here on. Johnny and I will be together forever! I threw open the door, shouting "Johnny! I love you!"

The police officer at my door's eyes widened, and he looked away.

"Johnny?" I asked. "Where's Johnny? Did he break up with her?"

"Miss?" The police officer said, still not looking, "Could you please cover yourself?"


End file.
